


Hearts Of Genesis

by TheNotSoFantastique



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: F/M, Multi, Rebuild of Evangelion Sequel/Time Loop Theory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNotSoFantastique/pseuds/TheNotSoFantastique
Summary: As Asuka drags an unconscious Shinji across the wastes, deep within the remnants of his shattered heart, he is given a choice.One thing is for certain: his fear for himself and those he wishes to be cared about by shall overcome despair.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue part1

Prologue:Rebuilding The Broken Boy 

PartI: Choices

Within a white void lies a large pillar of stained glass, the sides of it are varying shades of blue, green, silver, and black.

Shinji Ikari stood atop it’s center, currently wearing his old school uniform and looking around with a terrified expression on his face.

Beneath him and taking up a large portion of the pillars top was a portrait of a slumbering version of himself, surrounding it were ones of those he wanted to believe cared about him, but they were awake in theirs and the glass depicting them was slightly cracked.

Directly in front of him was Misato’s, her expression a mixture of resentment and apathy.

To his right was Asuka’s, her eyepatch glowing and teeth bared in a look of pure loathing. His cheeks began to feel slightly wet.

At his left was Rei’s, her face was as blank as ever, though her eyes showed disappointment.

Turning around he saw one with a hole where the face should be, he could tell they had grey hair despite it and collapsed to his knees, weeping openly now.

It had felt like hours had passed as he sat there crying, out of nowhere the pillar began to shake quite violently as three pedestals rose from the cracked portraits.

The one that had risen from Asuka’s held The Spear of Cassius, out of Misato’s came The Shield of Virtue, and Rei’s produced the strangest of them all…

An Angelic Explosion frozen in time.

Compelled by some bizarre urge, he got up and cautiously approached The Spear.

Reaching his right hand towards it, his fingers wrapped around the shaft, but as he did so, a gentle voice spoke, causing him to release it and jump back.

“ **_The Spear, used for hunting, fighting, and torture, this is the weapon of choice of a SOLDIER, can you withstand this destructive curse?_** ”

Disturbed, Shinji reluctantly made his way to The Shield, compelled by that urge again.

He quickly poked it and stepped back.

“ _ **The Shield, created solely to defend oneself and those they deeply care for, this is a GUARDIAN’s best friend, are you capable of bearing the burden of protection**_?”

The voice sounded a good bit more feminine this time.

He semi-quickly made his way to The Cross, out of curiosity this time, rather than that strange urge.

Approaching it, he stared confusedly. Unsure of what to do, he tilted his head like a bewildered puppy. 

She spoke, sounding slightly amused.

“ _**AT-Fields or Absolute Terror Fields are something that all living creatures possess, but only Angels hold the knowledge and instinct to manipulate them. For a human such as yourself to gain the same, you must become a COMPOSER, can your mind handle such forbidden knowledge?**_ ”

Sent reeling by such a possibility, he returned to the pillars center, sat down, and began to contemplate.

His contemplation would take hours.


	2. Prologue 2

Prolog: Rebuilding The Broken Boy

PartII: Forever A GUARDIAN, Nevermore A SOLDIER

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH EVANGELION OR KINGDOM HEARTS**

He couldn’t be a SOLDIER. No matter what everyone else wanted of him, he couldn’t… No… 

He **wouldn’t** be a soldier! 

An extreme sense of wrongness as well as a sudden flashback of the pain he had caused and experienced whilst he had acted under that title, rampaged within his mind, further wounding his already damaged psyche and somehow caused a small singular crack to form beneath him.

In a burst of motion, he rose to his feet, dashed to the pedestal that held The Spear, yanked it off with both hands, and hurled it with every (pitiful) ounce of strength his body held into the endless white that surrounded him.

“I suppose after such a display, that the mere mention of THAT THING and THAT TITLE disgusts you?”

Left wheezing after such a feat he was barely able to reply:

“ T-that’s… an… extreme understa-atement.”

“Then nevermore shall you have The Spear forced upon you! Ne’er again shall the curse of The SOLDIER weigh upon your mind!”

Even though he most definitely felt better after such an announcement, whilst he completely believed the former, he was more than a little skeptical about the latter. Still slightly winded, he slowly made his way to The Shield.

After reaching it he leaned on its pedestal to restore just a tiny bit more stamina before he placed it on his right arm.

“Are you sure of this? Do you believe yourself able to bear the burden of protection? Are you a GUARDIAN?”

“If I have to be completely honest? No or, at least… I’m not completely sure. I’d rather be someone supporting a GUARDIAN, cooking them an OK meal or playing a sub-par melody to somewhat help their nerves after they came back. 

I dislike it, but don’t LOATHE the idea like that other thing, I’m fine with fighting to protect someone or myself, but I refuse to just mindlessly follow orders as I used to.”

As he replied The Shield slowly began to twist and morph, wrapping itself around the entirety of his forearm. It’s new form was a clawed brown gauntlet with a spike on each knuckle, the spikes and claws were each of a separate color though, the former were black and the latter were silver.

After instinctually making a fist, a kite shield of similar design expanded out of the gauntlet. The center was brown, but had silver edges dotted with black spikes.

Relaxing his hand proved to return it to its original state.

The pedestals all simultaneously disappeared into pillars of light, unnerving Shinji for some reason.

“ _**There will be those that wish to rip away the ones that you so desperately desire to defend**_.”

Appearing out of a similar pillar a winged lion with a scarlet mane and a bronze halo landed on Asuka’s portrait. He froze.

“ _**It’s alright to be scared, only the dumb, suicidal, and/or overconfident lack or claim to lack that fear.**_ ”

A giant blue serpent landed on Reis with the same wings and halo. He thought his chances of survival were diminishing.

“ _**There is no shame in running away, although you won’t always have the ability or won’t want to even when you are able.**_ ”

Shaking the ground as it landed, what looked like a human-sized Sachiel appeared on Misato’s, minus the core. Even though he felt his… Everything tremble, he made a fist, activating his shield, and instinctively assumed a combative stance.

“ _**Always remember that as a GUARDIAN, that your greatest strength is your ability to endure any hardship and to continue struggling no matter how little it does.**_ ”


	3. Prologue PartIII: First Fights and The Finale

** Prolog: Rebuilding The Broken Boy **

With a roar and hiss the lion and serpent sprung at him, at the same time he charged forwards in a low dash and ducked beneath their wing aided leap, causing the two to collide due to their previous positions.

He spun on the spot and quickly stepped towards their momentarily laying forms, grabbing a wing of each. On impulse he swung his arms at each-other after he had grabbed them.

Rather than tearing off a single wing of both creatures, the pairs detached themselves from their hosts and each had what looked like some sort of fetal creature in between. Upon slamming into each-other they burst into a strange, golden, pulpy substance.

He turned to face the False-Sachiel and just _barely_ managed catch a punch with both of his hands, his left held its fist within his palm while the right gripped tightly around the spike at its “elbow”. With a simultaneous yank and a dash forward-right he pulled that bone from its flesh and joint.

Almost immediately upon having their forearm hollowed FS twisted its upper body counterclockwise and struck the center of his back, causing him to fall forward, following it with a kick that sent him rolling. He let go of the limb with his left and struck the ground with the spike in his right, preventing himself from falling off the pillar as well as stopping him on his stomach.

It was after less than a moment when he had attempted to stand that he felt an intense pressure around his throat and forced face-to-mask with the owner of the limb in his hand. In response he jabbed the strangler’s arm with the spike he held. The abomination seemed apathetic, increasing the pressure and began smashing his head against their mask.

He began to stab at it more frantically as the pressure turned to pain and blood flowed down his face, kicking it with every slam. Letting go of the spike he started desperately tearing off small chunks with his gauntlet, it didn’t care. Tears mixed with the blood. Bash! “I don’t know how, but…” BASH! “someone…” **CRACK**! “please, _**help me**_!” he wailed.

Crimson and blue forms slammed into the creature (the blue smaller than the red), causing him to fall, his landing felt like another blow 

He did his best to at least get on his knees, but he kept slipping in the puddle of lost life beneath him and a sudden wave of hopelessness drained him of the motivation necessary to continue trying. This hopelessness not only drained him of motivation, it reminded him of just how unwanted he actually (felt he) was and how badly he had ruined everyone’s lives, his included.

“why was I fighting so hard in the first place? Misato no longer cares, I couldn’t save Rei, I’ve basically killed Kaworu, and **Asuka hates me**. Even though I deserve worse, maybe I should die. _No one would miss me_.” He thought as he began to lose consciousness.

He awoke feeling both wonderful and terrible, wonderful due to an odd “hyperness” coursing through him and terrible, because he felt… bloated, for whatever reason

Sitting up, he noticed that not only had he been moved back to the pillar’s center, but that the previously parasitized creatures were lying to either side of him and what looked like the skeleton of the FS was in front of him.

Rather than simply scarlet, the lion’s mane appeared to be made up of flame and the serpent’s scales looked like tiny sapphires. He gave both a gentle shake and both started stretching, he did the same whilst rising to his feet.

After the three had finished, a path made out of painted glass panes (the same colors as the pillar) came into existence. It was angled slightly downward and didn’t go in a line, it went in a serpentine pattern.

“Thank you two for- hey!“ the Lion grabbed his sleeve (it’s mouth almost burning him) and dragged him to the False-Angel corpse with the Serpent behind them.

“what is it about this thing you wanted me to see? Does it have something useful or did you just want me to stare at it?” upon getting closer, Shinji noticed it still had chunks of flesh clinging to a few bones that were dripping with that strange golden substance.

Calmly moving right next to Lion, Serpent bit their tail just hard enough to draw blood, Shinji looked at them confused. Lion then tore a chunk out of the hollowed arm, consuming said chunk. Its tail stopped bleeding and the puncture wound disappeared.

Realization struck him along with disgust (who might as well have drop-kicked him), he had wondered why he felt the way he did and why he hadn’t bled to death. 

Wiping his mouth, he found that there was a little golden stuff on it and figured that since he had apparently already eaten some of it, gave it a lick. It tasted and smelt like honey, “least it doesn’t taste like blood” he thought, no longer as nauseous as he used to be.

His two new acquaintances moved over to the path and started walking/slithering down it, figuring they knew more than him, he timidly followed them.

As they made their way down the winding, the only human among them became lost in thought. He was glad that these two had saved him and shown him how they had done so, even if he didn’t really care about living, he still disliked pain. Although he had already freed them from those odd parasites he felt he owed them, only one other person (that he was aware of) had ever cared enough to save him and he had utterly failed her. He swore to himself this wouldn’t be a repeat.

His rumination was interrupted when his shield popped out and dragged him in front of those he had just sworn to protect, intercepting an attack of some sort. 

The attacker took the shape of a short, bipedal, hunched over humanoid that had a doves head and wings, with each of its limbs ending in 3 fingered claws. Rather than flesh it had what looked like either some sort of porcelain and blue, glowing, cross-shaped eyes. There was also a bronze halo floating above it.

Despite tripping and nearly falling when his shield dragged him forward, he wasn’t at all effected by the creature’s attack (a falling axe-kick) as their foot and the rest of it shattered when it slammed into his shield. Their halo became spherical and fell upon its death, bouncing off his shield.

Glad that his shield had prevented any of his companions from coming to harm he whispered to it a nearly-silent “thank you” and turned around to check on them. It was then that he realized where he was, in the center of another pillar and the pair was only a small distance behind (now in front due to his turning) him.

It was the same size as his own, but its main colors were blue, white, and scarlet. There was no central picture, rather, it was split in three. 

In the direction he was facing was Rei, she was wearing her school-uniform and had a serene look on her face. The show of emotion confused him, but seeing her happy made him calm despite that.

To his right was a portrait of… _**that neck-bearded fucker that had abandoned him for a decade.**_ He couldn’t make out any details, just looking at _that creature_ made his heart ache. He closed his eyes and frantically shook his head to dispel such thoughts.

Behind him was a picture of himself, though it was far different from any of the ways he had imagined himself.

This Shinji wore his old plug-suit and held his hand out as if he were offering to help someone. The most surprising thing about this Shinji was his face. He was practically beaming and his eyes absolutely radiated kindness, it was positively flattering and for a brief moment the real one didn’t hate himself as much.

12 beams of light appeared on the edge of the pillar and more of those Dove Dolls followed shortly after, all of whom landed gracefully on their feet… except for one that landed flat on its beak, shattering upon impact and causing the others to face-claw.

Ignoring that last thing, the three each put their guard up, when all three were hit with a burst of inspiration! Checking to see if the others were thinking the same thing, all three turned to check, but seeing the others do so only confirmed it.

Shinji activated his shield and held it that the point faced outward rather than down, Serpent coiled partially around his middle, Lion held Serpent’s “neck” in their mouth (making sure not to actually bite them). The Dove Dolls all dashed towards them, aided by their wings.

[ **MULTI-SKILL: SPIRALING SHIELD SAW]**

With a mighty heave, Lion unraveled Serpent and sent Shinji spinning towards the holy abominations in a spiral, all that met him were cleaved two.

When the final half of the final creature’s body had shattered, Shinji’s world was spinning and he dizzily made his way over to the edge to retch. The lion went to him and patted his back with a lightly heated paw.

A small circular shadow formed in the middle of the pillar and two items rose out of it. The first that rose out of it was a small pouch, detailed on it was a fox with its snout pointing upward and a smug look. The second was an SDT player.

Finished vomiting, the boy turned around just in time to see the two items appear. Once the shadow beneath them had disappeared he cautiously approached the pair. When nothing else popped out he picked up the pouch first and weighed it in his hand, then opened it. 

The moment he opened it he saw a blur of brown enter it and it suddenly had gained a bit of weight, reaching in he brought out a bronze ball, but when he looked inside it it looked empty. 

Wanting to wait until he next slept, he put the SDT player into the pouch and then semi-tightly tied the pouch to a part of his belt just above his left leg (it had a string). The instant that he had finished tying that, the ground began to shake and something rose out of it. It was a large silver door-frame that had what looked like a black void inside it.

It began sucking Shinji towards it who, caught off guard, was sent flying into it and lost consciousness due to accidentally hitting his head on it's frame.

.

**END OF PROLOGUE.**

**GAINED THE SKILL: FERNRIR'S FEARFUL FLAMING SCREAM**

**GAINED THE SHIELD/GAUNTLET: PRIDE PROTECTOR**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this far, I am ever so sorry for taking so long!
> 
> I haven't been feeling very motivated for quite awhile and I keep getting more and more tired earlier.
> 
> Should I keep writing parts of this length? Or should I continue with smaller ones?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this first bit of prologue is to your liking! Please tell me how I can improve. 😁


End file.
